


Two Bad Boys and a Bad Good Girl

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Doggy Style, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Interviews, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching, seesaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She basically sold her soul to interview Tom Hiddleston and Sebastian Stan. She couldn't have imagined that things take such a surprising but pleasing turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bad Boys and a Bad Good Girl

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t adjust my tits before my next interview walked in the room. I even put in a fresh piece of spearmint gum. The door opened and in walked my two biggest celebrity lust objects. I’d practically sold my soul for this interview. I winced inwardly at the thought of covering the society page for two months.  
But that agony washed away as Tom Hiddleston and Sebastian Stan sat down across from me on the couch. I sat up a little not to seem like too much of a slob. I caught the barest flick of Tom’s eyes to my displayed chest. Score! I very nearly missed the flick of Sebastian’s eyes to my lap where my jeans stretched tight over my thighs.  
“Good afternoon, fellas. I’ll try to make this as painless as possible. I’m Penny.”  
“I’m Tom Hiddleston.”  
“I’m Sebastian Stan.”  
We all shook hands even though I obviously knew who they were. “Alright then, I’m not going to ask you the usual questions about your movie. I’m sure you get asked the same questions time after time. So tell me, you’ve both played your characters several times.” They nodded. “And you’ve both had breaks for other roles in-between them, when you slip into their skin, does it feel like coming home?”  
“Slip into their skin, I like that.” I smiled at Sebastian.  
“That’s a good way of putting it. With Loki, he’s very unique to play. He’s wholly different than any other character I’ve played because they are mortal humans with all the failures of humanity.” I licked my lips, tasting the mint. Tom paused, momentarily distracted. I looked up from my notepad and met his eyes. His tongue rolled over his lips and I felt myself blush. “Whereas Loki is a nigh on immortal god-like being. His machinations are different, but subtly similar to human reasons for doing the things he does.”  
I nodded, smiling as I made notes, then turned to the Sebastian. “Not really for me. Bucky is so very different from the first Captain America to Winter Soldier. He’s not the same person. He’s a weapon. In Civil War, he’s a different character from the first two incarnations. He’s struggling to remember who he was in the first movie, while accepting and dealing with who he has been.”  
“Can I take just a moment? I know you guys have a busy schedule.” I paused the recorder then took a drink. I willed myself to forget they’re still sitting across from me with their knees spread wide, relaxed as all fuck. My gaze was drawn to their crotches one at time and I cover, looking on around the room. No, I wasn’t just staring at your cocks. Really, I wasn’t. I looked down at my notes, not really using them or even seeing them, just avoiding their eyes. “Tom Hiddleston and Sebastian Stan, the tragic, damaged, painfully handsome bad boys of the Marvel Universe. Both bad for so many reasons and all of them good.”  
I paused the recorder again then rewound it and listened to myself. “God that’s awful. A face for radio and a voice for the newspaper.” I laughed at my self-deprecation then shook my head. “Anyway, next question. Fans are going to read every scrap written on this production. So I’m going to veer away from film content. You in the MCU have become close friends, almost family. Is there ever any conflict on set?”  
“When Hemsworth hogs the free weights.” We all laughed.  
“No, not really. We’re all having a blast. We’re all professionals, so we’re able to take things in stride.”  
“Now, it’s common knowledge in the fandom that Tom, you’re a helluva dancer and during the first Avengers filming, you were the instigator for clubbing.”  
Tom laughed. “Instigator.”  
“Was that the case for this production? Or should I say is that the case since you’re not done filming?”  
Tom smirked, rubbing his chin. “With us single fellows, yes I’m afraid it’s still true.”  
Sebastian grinned. “Very true. Do you like to dance?” I blinked, taken off guard by his question and the biting of his bottom lip. Fucker.  
“Yes, do you like to dance, Penny?”  
“Wha-me? Oh, I can move a little bit. But I usually have to be very tipsy.”  
“How tipsy is very? One drink? Two?”  
“Five?”  
“Whoa, guys, I thought I was asking the questions.” I looked at the time. “Fuck.”  
“Something wrong, darling?” I saw the way he eyed me. Either I’d been wholly unprofessional with my swearing or he liked the sound the word made on my lips. By the way he touched his collar bone, I hoped it was the latter.  
“I’ve only got enough time for one more question.”  
“Good, I’ll ask it. What are you doing later?” My mouth gaped like a damn fish as I looked between them. “How about going for a drink with a pair of ‘painfully handsome bad boys’?”  
I looked between their smiling faces. No way was this real. “You can’t be serious.”  
“Oh very.”   
A little more wide-eyed fish-facing before I swallowed. “Uh, I…sure.”  
“Spectacular, meet us in the hotel bar in three hours.” I stopped the recorder and stood to walk them out. “Do you happen to have a spare piece of gum?”  
“I do actually.” I reached into my pocket, but Tom caught me by surprise. He grabbed my waist and brought my body against his as he claimed my lips and opened my mouth with his tongue. God, the man could kiss. That linguistic tongue of his twisted and tangled with mine. I couldn’t stifle the moan it aroused in me. Desire dropped into my belly as his hand splayed against my ass and pulled me firmer against him.  
Sebastian cleared his throat and Tom broke the kiss. My gum was gone. “Thank you.”  
“Three hours.” Sebastian grinned. “And dress for the club, baby.” I squealed as he slapped my ass hard, grabbing a good handful as he followed Tom out the door. I closed the door behind them and lay against it. What the fuck just happened?

I sat at the bar, working on my second whiskey sour. My face and throat already flushed from the first whiskey sour and the two shots of Jameson. Liquid fucking courage was going to get me through this night.  
I happened to look up at the TV in the bar and catch the score of the hockey game. My team had won their division’s playoff and was in the Stanley Cup finals. I whooped and toasted the bartender then finished my drink.  
“Someone’s in a good mood.” I turned to the silken baritone of sex. “What’s the cause for celebration?”  
“My team is in the Stanley Cup Playoffs!” I bounced excitedly, my hand resting on his arm. In my excitement, I’d brain dumped three things. One, that I wasn’t wearing a bra. Two, that was due to the low cut and backless top that I was wearing. And three, that the devastating Brit in front of me was a breast man. His lips parted at the motion of my free breasts before his attention snapped back to my face. I turned to the bar and drummed my hands on the polished wood. “Buy me a drink, Englishman.”  
He signaled the bartender. “And what are you drinking?”  
“Whiskey sour.” I refused to acknowledge the fact that he was wearing tighter than legal trousers with a thin jersey tee under a blazer that matched his pants.  
“Whiskey sour and whiskey and water, please.” The bartender nodded. “So tell me are you a lucky Penny or a bad Penny?” I looked at Tom over my shoulder.  
“If we play our cards right, maybe both.”  
“Oh really?” Tom’s eyebrow rose. He rested his fingertips on the small of my back, stroking the soft skin there.  
I felt Sebastian’s touch along my spine at the same time as his breath against my ear. “Starting without me?” I shuddered, my nipples pulling tight under the satin of my top. His lips found the pulse behind my ear. “You smell fantastic.” His arm wound around my waist and pressed my side against his solid body. I shivered again as he drew in a deep breath of the perfume oil I’d dabbed behind my ear.  
“Here, let me.” Tom brushed the hair from behind my ear and leaned in. The tip of his nose and his lips brushed my pulse as he drew in a deep breath. I whimpered at the faint brush of teeth. The bartender set the glasses down in front of me.  
My face must have been a sight. Open desire, confusion, and surprise. The bartender smirked. “Can I get you three anything else?”  
Sebastian looked at the man with his intense blue eyes. The black lashes made them even more striking. “Vodka and cranberry and whatever she’s having.”  
“You sure, Miss?” The bartender looked concerned by my overwhelmed predicament.  
“That’s fine.”  
I lifted the drink Tom had bought me and took a healthy swig. Tom smirked as he sipped his own. The backs of his fingers trailed down my bare arm. “You seem taller than this afternoon.” I popped my leg up behind me. Tom pulled the flared leg of my skin tight jeans down then let out a whistle. “Those are some lethal heels, darling. Are you sure they’re safe in your intoxicated state?”  
Before I could answer, I felt Sebastian’s fingertips along my ankle. “Oh please, leave them on…all night. I’ll catch you if you fall.”  
I laughed. “Which is a good possibility.” We chatted and laughed as they finished their drinks and I finished the whiskey sour that Sebastian had bought me. Then arm in arm in arm, we strolled out of the hotel bar and out the lobby to a waiting black cab.  
“Dinner first, baby. It’ll give you a chance to sober up and Tom and I a chance to catch up.” Sebastian took my chin between his thumb and forefinger. “We can’t have you tapping out before the night is over, can we?” I bit my lip and shook my head. The submissive in me was pinging back and forth between them. “That’s a good girl.”  
“Oh fuck, don’t say that.” Sebastian grinned and Tom chuckled darkly from the other side of me. That overwhelmed feeling returned. I felt Tom’s warm, muscular chest at my back as he turned into me. His arm draped over the seat, teasing fingers along my bare shoulder. His left hand moved to my thigh. My breath hitched.  
Sebastian pressed those damnable luscious lips to mine. I opened to him, meeting his tongue. His kiss was demanding and rapid and left me breathless. He pulled back, taking my bottom lip with him between his teeth. Oh Christ, I was going to die tonight.

Dinner thankfully soaked up some of my whiskey. Steak and sushi and wine filled my belly. I’m sure we’d have made a lewd picture were we not in a secluded room due to my dates’ celebrity. We fed each other with fingers, teasing by sucking digits and licking lips. The black cab ride to the club was full of kissing and touching.  
Sebastian kissed my neck, his hand high on my thigh. The brush of teeth on my neck made me shudder. I felt him grin against my skin. “Oh look, she likes teeth…”  
Tom had decided to explore the low cut neckline with his tongue, his hand high on my other thigh. “I figured that out at the hotel bar.” I closed my eyes, giving myself over to this fantasy come to life. I slipped my fingers through their hair. Sebastian bit my neck hard enough to make me grunt. I reflexively pulled their hair, making them both groan. Sebastian bit me again, not as hard as the first time. Tom bit the side of my breast then moved his hand up between my legs. I shifted on the bench seat, opening my thighs more.  
The cab came to a stop. Sebastian and Tom combed their fingers through their hair to be presentable. I, well, I just tried to appear as if I wasn’t being manhandled by two very dominant men. Tom unfolded himself from the backseat first then offered me his hand. I followed suit. Sebastian got out the other side.  
Tom already had his arm around my waist, his thumb hooked into the belt loop of my jeans. Sebastian walked close behind us. We walked right past the line waiting to get in. The bouncer at the door nodded to Tom then let us through the velvet rope. A waiter followed us to the VIP lounge.  
“What can I get you to drink?”  
“A bottle of champers.”  
“Champagne, Tom?” I looked at him, letting my confusion knit my brow.  
“Don’t worry, baby.” Sebastian pulled my hips back against him. “Let’s dance.” And dance we did. Pressed between Tom and Sebastian, I forgot they were out of my league as we moved to the music. Hips locked together, Tom pressed his forehead to mine, not letting me look away. When his tongue had had its way with my mouth, Sebastian twisted me around and had his way.  
By the time we returned to the hotel, we’d finished off 3 bottles of champagne and fucked with our clothes on. Mouths and hands didn’t stop in the black cab back to the hotel, nor did they stop in the elevator. The doors opened and I practically fell out of them, gasping for breath. “This is my floor, fellas. It’s been a wonderful evening, but I should really sleep off this alcohol.”  
They stalked forward. “Oh lovely, this isn’t your floor. It’s ours.” I looked around and noticed the different décor of the penthouse floor. With a growl, Sebastian lifted me into a fireman carry over his shoulder. I screamed, laughing in surprise.  
Tom took the opportunity to slap my ass hard. “Oh god.” I stared down at Sebastian’s ass as I hung over his shoulder. “Well, don’t leave out the other side.” Sebastian chuckled and gave my left ass cheek a slap. Not as hard as Tom had though. But between the alcohol, the kissing, the touching, the dancing, and now the spanking, I had finally soaked through my jeans.  
Sebastian dropped me on the bed. I bounced, feeling my head swim. I didn’t get much time to recover while he shed the denim jacket and stripped off his tee shirt. Tom had been busy in the main room of the suite. He sauntered in with three glasses of three fingers of whiskey over ice. The low light of the room glinted off his sweaty bare chest.  
He handed me one of the glasses. I took the faintest sip to wet my throat, but I knew I couldn’t drink much more or I’d be in the bathroom and the night would be over. Tom took a healthy drink after handing Sebastian his glass then he took mine. His hands reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled. His mouth closed over mine, licking and biting as he leaned me back until I lay flat on the bed.  
Tom ground his very visible though confined cock against me. I wrapped my legs around his thighs and pushed up to him. He gasped against my tongue. He reached between us to pinch and rub my mound through the tight, now damp denim. “Oh, would you look at that? Someone’s excited.”  
“Just a little bit.” I laughed, pushing my hips up into his hand. He pried open the button and opened zipper by pulling on the fabric. We both moaned as hand slipped into the scrap of clothe I’d decided to call panties tonight and sought out my hard clit.  
“Someone is very excited…” I whimpered against his tongue, into his mouth as his fingertips teased my clit in a quick, shuddering orgasm. He grinned against my lips then pulled away. I propped myself up on my elbows as he slid off the bed. He began to unstrap my heels.  
“No, Tom, leave those on.” I’d forgotten Sebastian was here, I’m sorry to say. While Tom had his hand down my pants, Sebastian had stripped. “Here, let me.” They switched positions, Tom stripping next to the bed and Sebastian between my legs, finessing the jeans over my heels. His fingertips glided up the length of my legs. “You won’t be needing these.” He grabbed the sides of my g-string and pulled. The fabric cut into me uncomfortably before it gave to his strength.  
“You both seem very coordinated. Have you done this sort of thing before?”  
“I have but not with him.” Sebastian grinned.  
Tom shook his head. “Can’t say that I have, darling but I adapt excellently. Especially when you’re such a good girl.” I grinned. I couldn’t help what those two words did to me.  
“Open your legs like a good girl.”  
“Yes…and that pretty mouth.” The bed moved as Sebastian climbed on it and between my legs. I had joked about his mouth being magical but it really was. He licked and sucked and tongue fucked me but after my first moan, Tom’s cock filled my mouth and I was muffled.  
Tom’s hand on the back of my head kept me steady as I moved up and down the generous length of him. My moans traveled up him. I looked up to see his head drop back. “Whatever you’re doing, Sebastian, keep it up.”  
The man between my legs chuckled. He grabbed my leg where it met my hip and dove in. His tongue traced circles and other shapes on my clit until I gasped around Tom’s cock. Tom groaned and pushed his entire length down my throat. I struggled for air, but the bubble of panic only heightened my senses. He held my head and took over, fucking my face. My eyes teared up and I couldn’t swallow fast enough.  
Sebastian’s tongue was gone but his fingers took their place, pushing into me. Then they were gone and I felt the touch of the head of his cock. I reached blindly for the head board, arching my back but Tom kept my head in place. He groaned and I felt the hot sticky slime of his cum hit the back of my throat. I swallowed most but not all then I could breathe.  
I glanced to the side to see him pound the whiskey straight. Sebastian turned my head. “Eyes on me, baby.” He pulled out to the tip then slammed back in, taking my breath away. His lopsided grin faltered as he braced his knees higher. I saw Tom move to sit in the chair next to the bed and watch us as he sipped his drink.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist and braced the heels of my high heels on that yummy swell of his ass. He lowered himself and buried his face in my neck. The hot breath from his deep moans against my ear drove into my belly as surely as his cock drove into my cunt. When he began to speak in Romanian, I lost my control.  
I hoped to god he was speaking the filthiest dirty talk in his native tongue. I dug my heel into his ass, making him grunt. He fucked me harder, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling my head to side. His open mouth hovered over mine. I couldn’t control the sounds the came out of my mouth as he bit my cheek then my bottom lip and finally my chin.  
Sebastian grunted as he breathed through his nose. His furious pace slowed to a stop. “You are such a good girl. Tom was right.” He rolled over to the side and we lay next to each other panting.  
Tom sauntered back into the room from the main suite. He stood before me, gloriously naked and offered me a bottle of water that I took. His fingers combed through my hair as I drank. When I’d finished, he tipped my chin up and kissed me.  
“I do hope you’re not spent.” I shook my head. “Good, now on your knees.” I started to slide off the bed onto my knees but shook a finger in my face. “No, no, darling. Hands and knees. On the bed.” I crawled back up onto the bed, desiring dropping into my lower belly.  
“Like this?” I laid my head on my crossed arms with my ass in the air, looking around my thigh at him.  
“Perfect, darling.” The bed dipped from his weight. I felt the brush of his fingertips at the tops of my thighs then down my back. His cock twitched against my swollen pussy lips as he lined his front a long my back. My mouth opened further and further as he pushed inside. I looked back at him over my shoulder to see him mirroring me. When I looked forward, Sebastian sat sprawled against the head board with his knees bent. He bit his bottom lip as he stroked his cock.  
“Do you like to watch, Sebastian?”  
“I prefer to participate.” But I could tell he enjoyed what he saw. Then Tom took my breath away. The long slow drag of his cock out then slam back in.  
“God, darling, you’re so tight, so snug. God, you feel amazing.” I couldn’t form words. Every time I tried, his cock would take my breath away. The pins and needles of my first orgasm swept over me in a gasping groan.  
“Right there.” I gasped, pushing back against him as he hit my sweet spot over and over again. My cries grew louder. But Sebastian scooted down the bed and buried my head in his lap and his cock down my throat. I wrapped a hand around the base of him, using my mouth to fuck him in time with Tom fucking me.  
“Christ!” He dropped back on the bed but twisted his hand in my hair. I stroked my hand up his shaft to meet my lips, hallowing my cheeks as I sucked him. We fell into a rhythm, building higher and higher. Sebastian groaned and said something breathless in Romanian just before I felt him tense then pulse his orgasm against my tongue. I swallowed some but spit out the rest.  
“Oh fuck, Tom!” He reached under me and rubbed my clit, throwing our rhythm off but finding a new angle that made me shout.  
“Right there?”  
“God yes right there.” I dug my nails into the bed and pushed back against him. He grunted when I clenched around him, shouting and soaking the bed. He dug his fingers into my hips then rode out the rest of his orgasm before we collapsed in a heap on top of Sebastian.  
The three of us lay in the afterglow, kissing and touching. I was the first to finally move. “I should let you two sleep. You’ve got filming tomorrow.” I started to scoot down the bed but a hand on each arm grabbed me.  
“Night shoot tomorrow.”  
“So stay.” They pulled on my arms, urging me back to their warm embrace. I snuggled my back against Tom and Sebastian scooted closer. The last thing I felt before sleep won out was their lips on me. This was worth covering the society page for two months.


End file.
